


Missione ai giardinetti

by michirukaiou7



Series: Baby!Nightbird [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:56:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Kurt non piaceva particolarmente andare ai giardinetti... almeno fino al giorno in cui non conobbe un supereroe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missione ai giardinetti

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chu_1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chu_1/gifts).



A Kurt non piaceva particolarmente andare ai giardinetti.  
Suo padre lo portava lì ogni sabato pomeriggio, dopo aver preso la sua mezza giornata di vacanza dall’officina, insieme alla mamma: insistevano che doveva vedere altri bambini, socializzare e stare all’aria aperta, perché a sei anni non si può stare tutto il pomeriggio chiuso in casa a sfogliare le riviste di moda o a guardare i programmi di cucina.  
Il guaio è che non si rendevano conto che Kurt non voleva stare lì: la sabbia non gli piaceva, l’erba macchiava i vestiti, la ghiaia sarebbe anche andata bene, ma era proprio accanto al campetto dove giocavano gli altri bambini maschi, ai quali lui _non_ piaceva per niente; lo prendevano in giro per la piega dei suoi capelli, per i suoi papillon, perché giocava con i Power Rangers, sì, ma non li faceva combattere, ma sposare sotto un arco fatto con i ramoscelli e decorato con le margheritine.  
Insomma, nel giro di dieci minuti suo padre era immerso nella lettura del giornale sportivo, la mamma chiacchierava con qualche altra signora e Kurt assisteva, furioso, a quegli antipatici di Dave e Puck che lanciavano i suoi Power Rangers lontano e saltavano sulle decorazioni che aveva realizzato con tanta cura. Non voleva farsi chiamare “femminuccia” ancora di più correndo a dirlo a suo padre (anche perché sapeva che sarebbe andata peggio, perché di sicuro Burt avrebbe allungato due sculacciate a quei due e il giorno dopo, a scuola, gliel’avrebbero fatta scontare durante la ricreazione), quindi rimaneva lì, con gli occhi lucidi di lacrime e i pugni stretti di rabbia impotente.  
– I Power Rangers sono _maschi_ , femminuccia! – cantilenò Puck – E i maschi non si _sposano_ , i maschi fanno a botte!  
– Ma che vuoi che sappia ‘sta femminuccia di cosa fanno i maschi – rise Dave, dandogli uno spintone: era un colpetto leggero, ma Dave era alto e ben piazzato, mentre Kurt era più basso di lui e sottile come una bambolina; con un “ _Oh!_ ” soffocato, il bambino finì in terra, sotto lo sguardo spaventato e mortificato dell’altro ragazzino, che non si aspettava di potergli fare male.  
Kurt rimase a testa bassa, per non far vedere che non riusciva più a trattenere le lacrime per la rabbia e lo spavento, perciò fu con sua grande sorpresa che vide un qualcosa di blu sventolare sotto il suo naso da un momento all’altro.  
– Hey! Non ci si comporta così! Chiedetegli subito scusa, manigoldi!  
– Chi cavolo saresti tu, _scricciolo_? – esclamò Puck, basito: non capitava tutti i giorni che qualcuno avesse il fegato di parlargli con quel tono.  
Kurt alzò lo sguardo e, dietro il velo delle lacrime, vide un bambino più o meno della sua età, più basso degli altri due, con i pantaloni rossi e un… era un _mantello_ , quello?, blu annodato sulle spalle.  
– Io sono Nighbird! – rispose il ragazzino sconosciuto – E sono un supereroe notturno! Ma quando si tratta di gentaglia come voi, faccio il mio dovere anche di giorno!  
Puck scoppiò a ridere, mentre Dave lo fissava con occhi sgranati, incredulo.  
– Chiedetegli scusa! – disse Nightbird.  
– Certo, come no. Giusto perché me lo chiedi tu, tappo! – ghignò Puck, allungandogli uno spintone.  
Non si aspettava che Nightbird gli afferrasse il braccio, riuscendo non solo a trattenersi dal cadere, ma dando uno strattone all’altro bambino e, facendogli lo sgambetto, buttandolo in terra.  
Dave scoppiò a ridere, incredulo, mentre Puck rimase per terra, scioccato da quel che era appena successo. Atterrato da un _tappo_. Balzò in piedi, furibondo, e diede una spinta al suo amico, scocciato, e scappò via, girandosi a gridare – Non finisce qui, _tappo_!  
L’altro bambino squadrò Nightbird, che si era piazzato a gambe larghe davanti a Kurt, il suo mantello che sventolava minaccioso sulle sue spalle minute, i capelli certamente ricci lisciati dal gel ed il papillon blu a pois rossi che sbucava dal nodo sotto il mento – Se vuoi una lezione anche tu, non hai che da chiedere!  
Dave guardò Kurt, con gli occhioni ancora lucidi di lacrime, si morse un labbro e diede le spalle agli altri due – Figurati se mi metto con un tappo come te! Mi prenderebbero in giro! – e se ne andò, raggiungendo un Puck indispettito sul campo di calcio.  
Nightbird, con i pugni sui fianchi, lo guardò allontanarsi e annuì soddisfatto; quindi si voltò verso Kurt, gli tese una mano per aiutarlo ad alzarsi – Tutto bene?  
Il bambino sbatté le ciglia sorpreso e prese l’altra mano, lasciandosi tirare su – Grazie – balbettò, imbarazzato.  
– È mio dovere, sono un supereroe – rispose con un sorriso soddisfatto Nightbird; poi si frugò in tasca e tirò fuori un pacchetto di fazzoletti, porgendone uno a Kurt – Tieni, asciugati gli occhi. Non devi più piangere, li ho mandati via!  
L’altro prese il fazzoletto e se lo passò prima su un occhio e poi sull’altro, in modo da non interrompere il contatto visivo con il bambino di fronte a lui: non aveva mai visto nessuno così.  
– Anche tu hai un papillon! – esclamò.  
Nightbird alzò le mani a sistemarlo, con un gesto automatico – Sì, mi piacciono un sacco! Anche tu ne hai uno – aggiunse, guardando il suo interlocutore – È molto carino.  
– Grazie – rispose Kurt, arrossendo: nessuno gli aveva mai detto che i suoi papillon erano carini, soprattutto nessun bambino gentile come quello che aveva di fronte – Come ti chiami?  
– Sono Nightbird, sono un supereroe – risponde l’altro, con un sorriso convinto che fa brillare di più gli occhi color… Kurt non aveva mai visto un colore così: sembrava quello dello sciroppo d’acero che la mamma metteva sui pancakes. Era carinissimo, ma si vergognava a dirglielo.  
– E vivi qui?  
– No, la mia base è a Westerville… oh cavolo, forse non dovevo dirtelo.  
– Manterrò il segreto!  
– Tu come ti chiami?  
– Io sono Kurt e abito qui vicino. Non ti avevo mai visto qui, ti sei trasferito?  
– No, papà e mamma avevano da fare e ci hanno lasciati qui.  
– Ci?  
– Quello lì è mio fratello Cooper – Nightbird indicò un bel ragazzo qualche panchina più in là.  
– Oh. Ed è un supereroe anche lui?  
– Se attirare le femmine come una calamita è un super potere, lui ce l’ha – brontolò Nightbird, alzando gli occhi al cielo – Non so che ci può fare, ma lui dice che è utile. Ti aiuto a cercare i tuoi Power Rangers?  
– Davvero ti va?  
– Sono un supereroe e ti ho salvato: è il mio dovere!  
  
~*~  
  
Il sole iniziava a calare, quando il fratello di Nightbird si alzò dalla sua panchina e si avvicinò ai due bambini, che non avevano smesso un momento di parlare: avevano ritrovato i Power Rangers, ricostruito l’arco nuziale e celebrato già tre matrimoni, con tanto di banchetti fatti con i sassi impilati a mo’ di torte.  
– Devo andare… – brontolò Nightbird, dispiaciuto.  
– E… e domani puoi tornare? – chiese Kurt, mordendosi un labbro. Non era mai stato così felice di giocare con un altro bambino – Possiamo… possiamo prendere il tè!  
– Lo chiedo a Cooper: lui ha già la macchina e se ha trovato una ragazza che gli piace qui, di sicuro domani mi porta! Anche se sono un supereroe ho solo la macchina elettrica e quella fin qui non ci arriva…  
– Allora ci vediamo domani? – chiese Kurt, felice.  
– Ok!  
– Promesso?  
– I supereroi mantengono sempre la parola data! – disse, porgendogli la mano come un adulto. Kurt la prese e rimasero qualche secondo così, tenendosi per mano e sorridendosi contenti.  
– Allora a domani, Nightbird.  
– A domani, Kurt.  
– Blaine, schiodati!  
– Coop! – esclamò il bambino, diventando tutto rosso e lasciando riluttante la mano di Kurt – Mi fai saltare la copertura, così! Non devi dire il mio nome davanti agli altri!  
– Accidenti a me e quando ti ho portato a vedere quel film della Marvel – gemette il fratello maggiore, afferrando il minore per la collottola e guidandolo verso l’uscita dei giardinetti.  
Blaine si voltò ancora una volta, imbarazzato, a guardare Kurt, ma quello gli sorrise e agitò la mano felice, e allora si distese e ricambiò il saluto: di sicuro Kurt non avrebbe rivelato a nessuno il suo vero nome e la sua identità di supereroe era salva. E poi Kurt era la persona migliore che ad un supereroe potesse capitare di salvare: tutte quelle signore dei film erano noiose, davano baci, piangevano e si mettevano nei guai, Kurt invece organizzava i matrimoni per i Power Rangers e prendeva il tè delle cinque con le tazze delle Principesse Disney. Cosa c’era di meglio al mondo?  
Doveva assolutamente convincere Cooper a portarlo ancora a Lima.  
– Kurt! Tesoro, dobbiamo andare!  
Il bambino raccolse in fretta i suoi giocattoli e corse verso la madre, gli occhi che brillavano di gioia.  
– Allora, ragazzino, oggi sembri felice – commentò suo padre, poggiandogli una mano sulla testa e schiacciando irrimediabilmente i suoi capelli: ma Kurt, per una volta, non ci fece caso.  
– È stato bellissimo! Sono stato salvato da un supereroe col mantello e il papillon e abbiamo giocato ai matrimoni e mi ha promesso che domani torna qui e possiamo prendere il tè e ha gli occhi più carini del mondo!  
– Un supereroe, eh? – ripeté Burt, sollevando perplesso un sopracciglio.  
– Tesoro… – lo ammonì divertita la moglie.  
– Hey, non ho detto niente! – si difese l’uomo, scrutando l’espressione contenta del figlio – Volevo solo sapere se questo _supereroe_ ha la super velocità: sento che potrebbe sempre _servirgli_ …


End file.
